


all of the light that i shut out (sectumsempra)

by writingsbydestiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Ending, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: Harry Potter apologises to Draco Malfoy after Sectumsempra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	all of the light that i shut out (sectumsempra)

**Author's Note:**

> As of March 1, 2021, this fic is currently being edited. I think my writing has improved a bit and I’m currently going back on my previous works (the ones published in 2020) to rewrite them.
> 
> The plot of the stories are going to be the same, but as I edit it, the flow of writing is going to improve. If this is your first time reading this fic, welcome! Apologies for the messy writing, I promise it’s going to get better when it’s edited. If you would like to bookmark this fic and come back later when the writing is better, you’re free to do so!
> 
> I’ll most likely be finished polishing up everything by the last week of March. I’m going to leave a note and clarify that the fic is already updated when I am done.
> 
> Much love,  
> Lucienne.

Draco awakens at the Hospital Wing, disappointment creeping into him as he lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. His mind wandered around the thought of what his parents would think. He almost failed his task. What would his mother think? What would his father _do_ the moment he is freed from Azkaban? 

Will he live to see the another sunset or will he and his family face a fate worse than death in the hands of the Dark Lord? 

In attempt to ignore the feeling of agony piercing through his soul, Draco sits up on the bed and glances at his reflection on the glass of water on the bedside table. His fingers gently traced the scar that adorned his face – a reminder, together with the mark on his forearm, of all of the sacrifices he has made for his family. Or perhaps, they were scars of his mistakes – a reminder of the damage life has inflicted upon him for being _Draco Malfoy._

  
Throwing the warm blankets off of his body, Draco was met with the cold breeze of air whipping around him that he thought for a moment, Myrtle was there to hold him back for what he was about to do. 

  
His bare feet grazes an inch before the floor as he notices a piece of parchment beside the glass of water on the table. Out of curiosity, Draco picks it up and uses the glimmer of moonlight seeping through the window as a light source in order to decipher what’s written on it. 

* * *

_Draco,_

_I want you to know that it wasn’t my intention to ~~hurt~~ kill you. I know I almost did and I am so fucking sorry. I did not know how Sectumsempra worked and amongst all of the stupid things I have done, I regret hurting you the most. I wish I could take a time turner and take it all back. I do not expect you to accept my apology as I can only imagine how much pain I have caused you – I knew since the beginning of the year that something was wrong with you and I’m sorry that I acted upon hatred. _

  
_I want to offer you and your family protection from the Order – I heard most of your conversation with Moaning Myrtle and although I do not know of the whole story, I ought to protect you. Please, Draco, allow me._

_Remember when you offered to be my friend in first year? Now, I have come to the realisation that rejecting your hand was my first mistake._

  
_I hope it isn’t too late to be your friend, Draco._

  
_I will visit you as soon as Madam Pomfrey allows me. I hope to see you soon._

_\- Harry Potter_

* * *

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he scanned his eyes over the parchment. He couldn’t believe that, within the sea of messily sprawled ink, was Harry Potter’s apology and offer of friendship. His chest pangs with sadness as he reminisced the time of his childhood, the time when he was genuinely happy.

His grey eyes stared at the parchment for a long time, taking notice of the smudged ink and marks of droplets of liquid on it. For a moment, he wondered if Harry had cried whilst writing the letter, but then he remembered nobody has ever cried _for him_ except his mother. 

Draco contemplated for what felt like an eternity. If he accepted Harry’s offer, he could live without the Dark Lord breathing down his neck – but what about his family? Voldemort already doubts Lucius, and Narcissa is at the Manor, Voldemort could _hurt_ her – Draco could one day come home to Narcissa’s dead body and he doesn’t know if he could handle that, amongst all of the things that already burden him. 

With a heavy heart, Draco crumples the parchment and retrieves his wand from the bedside table. 

_“Incendio.”_ His voice was hoarse as he whispered the spell. He watched closely, the flames crackling almost too loud for his liking, as Harry’s letter floats in the air, enveloped in red, yellow, and orange flames.

The letter vanishes out of thin air, the only reminder of it ever existing were the ashes that were now on Draco’s fingertips. 

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes; as he finally steps out of the bed. 

He starts walking, keeping his eyes closed, as he thought of how much he lost and how much more he was going to lose. He already lost Blaise and Pansy the moment they found out that he has got the Dark Mark; Theo talked to him often but it was mostly to discuss the current situation of their families. Draco thought for a moment that if Theo had been appointed to be in Voldemort’s inner circle – he wouldn’t be alone. But then, he wouldn’t wish becoming a Death Eater upon anyone either. 

After a few minutes, he comes to a halt. 

Draco opens his eyes as he stands in front of the Room of Requirement. Ready to finish the mission assigned to him by the Dark Lord – a _sacrifice_ for his mother.

This was the day Draco Malfoy lost the chance of ever getting to know the Chosen One; as he steps over to the dark side. 

There is no going back. 


End file.
